A day at the gym
by Chuck-Blair-Forever
Summary: Danny's being embarrassed by Lindsay in front of co-workers... and his boss. DL forever! P.S. I know everybody says this but I really enjoy reading reviews. Please R'n'R.


**A day at the gym**

Summary: Danny's being embarrassed by Lindsay at the gym in front of his boss and other co-workers. But in the end it turns out better than Danny thought!! ;D

It was Tuesday afternoon and Danny and Lindsay were both at the lab's gym. Danny walked over to Lindsay, who was taking a break and drinking some water. "WOW! I didn't know you could work out like that!" Lindsay turned to him and smiled, "You were watching me?".

A blush crept onto Danny's cheeks. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be watching you?". Lindsay blushed a little too at his question. "Well, I don't know, but never mind that. I challenge you. If you win you get that dinner date with me that you so badly want, and if I win, I get to choose what happens to you. You in?" Danny just stared at her. Did she say what he thought she said? Did she challenge him? He just laughed a little and said, "Sounds fair. But I'm warning you Montana, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.", she just giggled and said, "Neither do you". They started to fight. Slowly a small crowd, including their boss and a couple of their co-workers, surrounded them. They watched and bet. After about 15 minutes of fighting and cheers from the crowd, Danny finally got Lindsay on her back. He straddled her hips and held her hands down with his and moved his face so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath on her heated skin, and asked "So, when and where are we having dinner?". She smiled at him and answered in a whisper, "Soon. But can I do something first?", Danny didn't know what she meant, but answered her. "Sure… I mean, you can try". With that said, Lindsay leaned up towards him and kissed him passionately. Everybody were shocked by her actions, even Danny, but he'd wanted it for so long that he let her carry on. But then he made the biggest mistake he could make in that situation. He loosened his grip on her. She smiled against his lips and still kissing him, turned them over and straddled him, just like he had done to her. He didn't care at that moment, instead he grabbed her hips and carried on kissing her. When she pulled away, she said, "So, I guess I won!". She smiled victoriously at him.

After what had just happened he didn't really care who won, so he just said, "Fine, you win!". As they got up, nearly all their co-workers, who were watching, handed Mac money. Mac smiled at them both and said, "Nice job Lindsay. You're making me rich". He laughed and so did Lindsay, but Danny stayed quiet. He couldn't believe that his own boss bet against him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Flack came over to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Danno, you just cost me 30 bucks. I can't believe you fell for that". Flack smiled at Danny. "Well, I think you would have done the same, if your dream girl kissed you like that in front of so many people!", Danny shot back. Lindsay turned to Danny and put her hand on his cheek. "Hey, don't worry, okay? I have some good news for you", Lindsay said, taking his hand in hers. "Oh yeah? What's that?", Danny asked suspiciously. She smiled at him and said, "Even though I won, I would love to have dinner with you tonight and maybe even dessert, if you're up for it." She laughed a little at her request or rather statement, but it seemed like Danny liked the plan, because before she knew it, his hands were on her hips and his lips on hers. They broke their kiss, because Mac was shouting at them, "Hey, you two love birds over there, keep your personal and definitely your physical life outside my building! You don't want to get into trouble, because of a kiss!", Mac shouted. They both laughed and Mac smiled.

They walked out of the gym, into the locker room. "I'm gonna take a shower." Danny declared. Lindsay grinned at him and asked, "Can I shower with you? I mean that way we'll be done at the same time". Danny couldn't believe his ears, then said, "Well, Mac told us to keep physical stuff outside his building, but I would love for you to shower with me". she smiled at him and said sarcastically, "Well, who says, anything's gonna happen?", and with that she pulled off her clothes and went close to him and said, "Are you coming or not, cowboy?". He couldn't get out of his clothes quick enough and before they knew it, they were in the shower, TOGETHER!

She seductively asked him, "Danny, could you wash my back?". He just stared at her naked body and started to rub her back. She started to moan and it was taking all his will-power to not get a hard-on. To his relief, she all of the sudden stopped moaning. But then, she turned around and faced him. She put her hands on his abs and trailed them up his body to his shoulders. He let out a moan as it was becoming hard for him to control himself. She smiled seductively at him and traced her fingers over his strong arms and back to his shoulders. She put her arms around his neck and he instinctively put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She went closer willingly and moved her face closer to his. She whispered, "Maybe we can just keep quiet. Or are you too scared?"… he just smiled and before she could say anymore he had claimed her mouth with his in a sweet and heated kiss. He teased her with his tongue until she allowed him access, which didn't take long. Their hands were roaming each others bodies. She moaned into his mouth and he couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up and she put her legs around his waist. He parted his lips from hers by only a few centimetres and said, "Does it look or rather feel like I'm too scared?"… she just laughed and kissed him again, claiming his mouth. He moaned in the back of his throat, which made her even more hot and wet than she already was. He finally couldn't take it anymore, and his aroused manhood took over his body, because of the pleasure he got from her hot, wet body. She lowered herself onto his hard-on, which caused them both to moan. He started slow, but she kept moaning and whispering his name, so he quickened the pace. He was nearing his release and he knew she was too, because her walls were tightening around him. A few seconds later she had her orgasm and she gladly let it take over her body. And with one last thrust into her, he released inside her, which caused him to moan her name. As they stood there, with him still in her, they parted their lips and smiled at each other. "Can't believe that just happened. I mean, at work", Danny said, smiling at her. "I know, but it was great!", Lindsay said smiling as well. "Yeah, it was", Danny replied. He let her down to her feet and kissed her passionately one last time before stepping out of the shower. They got out and got dressed.

About 10 minutes later, they were walking in the hallway, on their way to their office in silence. Lindsay was the one to break the silence, "Do you think the others are wondering why we took so long?", Danny looked at her in surprise by her question and replied, "Nah, they are probably too busy with work". And luckily for them he was right.


End file.
